


Kala Makes A Bomb, But Colors Explode (Along With The Bomb)

by AllonsyAlonso



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bombs, Chemist, F/M, Guns, I Tried, Kalagang, Soul Mate AU, almost, anyway I'm stalling again, blame one direction, i love felix so muchh, oh god i need to think of a title oh god, science stuff idk, the royalty part is very shallow tho, this almost ended up being a crack fic, this was all written while listening to one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAlonso/pseuds/AllonsyAlonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Mate AU (ft. Royalty AU)<br/>Everything is black and white until something explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kala Makes A Bomb, But Colors Explode (Along With The Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary, Julia!!!!! I hope you like this and if you don't, I be angry if you decide to unfriend me (pls love me). Sorry it's a day late, my writing process takes three decades. It probably has grammar mistakes. Goddamn.

If you're a part of the Bogdanow family and you've met your soul mate, you're considered a liability. Unless they choose you to be in the bomb disposal squad where you can tell the difference between a blue and a red wire with the rest of family members who've met their soul mate. Sometimes though, when Grandpa Hassan is feeling old-fashioned, they disown you. Some feel relieved and happy to be rid of the family business while some beg and plead to be returned.

How do they know you’ve met your soul mate? Well, if your behavior isn’t obvious enough, they have monthly check-ups where they put a ticking bomb in front of you with a red and a blue wire (you can guess which one does what) and you have 5 minutes to decide if you want to cut the red wire and die, meaning leaving your soul mate behind or you cut the blue wire and live with them.

And how do they know you actually haven’t met your soul mate yet and you’re just cutting whichever wire? Well, your heartbeat speeds up while choosing which wire to cut. Those who have met their soul mates are calm and at peace.

It’s a similar situation if you’re a part of Dandekar’s family. Just less bombs. Well, the weddings tend to be bombastic, but that’s as far as it goes. If by the age of 25 you don’t meet your soul mate then your parents or your guardians meet them for you.

Let me elaborate. It’s like arranged marriage. Except it isn’t. There’s love in these kinds of marriages. Parents pray and pray to God to help them find their child’s soul mate. And then, a miracle happens. Parents meet someone whose child still hasn’t met their soul mate. Parents know when they’ve met the right people whose child is their child’s soul mate. It sounds complicated, but it’s not. Their children don’t meet until the wedding day. Seeing colors for the first time makes their wedding even better. If parents were mistaken and their children are not soul mates, then that family is proclaimed cursed and it’s difficult for them to find their child’s soul mate. All they can do from then is hope their child meets its soul mate on its own. Sometimes, for the sake of their family’s name, people fake it. Feign surprise and gasp and maybe shed a few tears.

 

Grandpa Hassan is slowly dying and he needs an heir. He set out a task for all those interested. Whoever wants the throne has to steal diamonds from a very famous thief. Many, who have taken the task, have been caught stealing. Those caught have been killed by either the owner or by their own family. It’s been months and no one has been able to steal the diamonds.

Wolfgang and Felix are among those interested. They haven’t told anyone mostly because they don’t actually want the throne, but want to see the look on everyone’s faces when they realize someone else has the diamonds. They have been watching this guy for months – memorizing his schedule, finding a draft of his house.

Tonight, they’re ready to strike.

The diamonds are in a safe and Wolfgang knows how to break it.

It takes them an hour and they’re back home before anyone notices they were ever gone.

Except there’s a problem. Around their palace there’s a whole blockade made of soldiers.

“Shit,” Wolfgang whispers from where he’s standing behind a bush, looking at his palace’s entrance.

Felix is right next to him. “How could we forget?” Felix asks. “Isn’t it supposed to be in a week or something?”

“Steiner,” Wolfgang hisses. “He must have told Hassan he’s going to steal the diamonds tonight so he pulled an early check up.”

Sometimes early check-ups are required before an important mission.

“Shit, man,” Felix exhales and then pauses and looks at Wolfgang. “What?” “I’m supposed to be the first one! The first one to get checked out,” Felix says, on the verge of panicking.

They do the monthly check up by calling out names in alphabetical order. Felix, being the only one who’s not actually the part of the Bogdanow family, is always the first one to be checked out. It makes sense that he’s the first one since his last name comes before Bogdanow’s, but they also take him first because no one except Wolfgang trusts him.

Wolfgang stares at him for a few moments, coming up with a plan. He then nods, mostly to himself, and says:”Okay, this is how it’s going be. I’ll punch you in the face and – “

“Woah, woah, wait!” Felix exclaims, holding his hands up. “That’s kinda counterproductive, don’t you think?”

“Shut up or I’ll punch you in the face without an explanation.”

“Well, then the podium is yours,” Felix says, rolling his eyes.

“Listen, I punch you in the face and shove a few twigs in your hair and – “

“ _And_ it gets better!” Felix comments under his breath, but Wolfgang hears him.

“We’re talking about your life now; they could kill you when they realize you missed your check up.”

“Well, with all your punching, I think you’re doing them a favor.”

“ _Felix_.” Wolfgang glares at him as he continues.

“I punch you, put a few twigs in your hair and then you stumble in front of the gates, pretending you just got seriously beat up- “

“ _Pretending_.”

“ – and then tell the guards you got beat up and – “

“If you plan on guilt-tripping them, it won’t work,” Felix interjects, again.

“Listen,” Wolfgang says. “You do all that, they let you in so you can tell them more and when they ask you about me, you tell them that whoever attacked you took me away and – “

“If you plan on – “

“ _Felix_.”

“If you plan on making them get a search party for you, yeah, well, bad news, buddy, they – “

“Will you listen to me?”

“ - hate you,” Felix finishes. Wolfgang stays silent. “Don’t tell me I just hurt your feelings?”

“No, I’m just considering killing you myself and taking the diamonds with me,” Wolfgang deadpans.

Felix sighs and runs his fingers through his hair anxiously. “Why did we even come back?”

“I told you, we need to get our stuff.”

“We could’ve done that before taking the diamonds!” Felix exclaims, again, and Wolfgang seriously considers shoving a handful of leaves into his mouth to shut him up. “Besides, with these diamonds we can afford anything!”

“I need to take some of my stuff,” Wolfgang elaborates.

“We don’t even need to hide! They’d even throw a party if they knew we were going away,” Felix says.

“I need to take some personal stuff, Felix,” Wolfgang says.

“What personal stu – oh,” Felix shuts up immediately. He opens his mouth to says something, probably apologize, but Wolfgang punches him in his jaw.

After a minute, Felix stops groaning and clutching his jaw. “Motherfucker, that was a mean one. Your old man would be proud.”

“Don’t,” Wolfgang hisses. “mention that bastard.”

Felix groans once more and then shakes his head and squares his shoulders. “Into battle.”

Wolfgang rolls his eyes at that and just dumps a fist full of twigs onto his hair. “Done.”

Felix strikes some amateur model pose and bats his eyelashes. “How do I look?”

“Like Picasso’s painting,” Wolfgang chuckles.

“All colorful and just a plain mess.”

“I could make you into a masterpiece, too,” Felix says, cracking his knuckles.

“Go, Felix,” Wolfgang goes to push him out of the bushes, but Felix blocks his arms.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me where you’ll go,” Felix says. “Or do.”

“I’ll go through the staff area.”

“Staff area?”

The staff area is where, you guessed it, their staff resides. Their staff is one big Hindu family. Hassan liked their cooking and decided to employ the whole family. The father cooks, the mother cleans, and their children do various things. At least that’s what Wolfgang heard.

“It’s close to the gates and I think I saw a balcony nearby,” Wolfgang explains.

“I’ll get in, take our stuff and get out.”

“What about me?” Felix asks.

“You’ll know when to run,” Wolfgang says.

 

 Kala is lying in her bed, listening to music full blast. Her parents hate it when she does that, but she’s had a difficult day and she just needs to relax for a bit. Thankfully, before the day could get any harder, a monthly check up was asked to be done when one of her bosses said he’s going to steal the diamonds. She’s not supposed to know this, but inside this household it’s hard to keep secrets.

When sudden monthly check-ups are requested, the whole staff is asked to go home.

She’s slowly starting to fall asleep with music still on and she thinks she hears a crash somewhere, but she chooses to ignore it. It’s probably her dad dropping plates or something. He’s getting old and his hands are starting to shake more and more. She hears another crash, this one startling her since it’s way louder than the previous one. She opens her eyes and then she sees him.

She sees just a glimpse of him, his eyes, before he closes her bedroom door.

And then it all comes down on her.

The colors just bursting into her view and only now she realizes how her bedroom walls don’t match the carpet. Looking around she notices her window is broken and pieces of glass are scattered everywhere near it. Her curtains have also come off its tension rods. Her first instinct is to call her father to fix it, but she quickly changes her mind when she catches her reflection in a mirror. Kala can finally see her eyes. The true shade of her eyes.

She quickly gets up and crossed her room to her closer to the mirror. She touches her cheeks and pinches one and sees that spot turn rosy. She starts laughing. After spending all of her life listening to her mother describing the sky and the ocean and the sun, she can finally see colors. She finally sees colors and can combine clothes and that makes her look down and, yup, okay, _those_ socks with _that_ skirt do not go together.

That makes her laugh even harder and she drops onto her bed. And just like the colors came, something else also comes down on her. She met her soul mate. She blushes and before she can run to the mirror to check out the color of her cheeks, she remembers. She already has a fiancé. She hasn’t met him yet, of course, but she’s marrying him next weekend. Oh no. He’s not her soul mate. Her parents were mistaken. Her whole family will be embarrassed all because of her.

 

Once he and Felix separated, Wolfgang went towards the staff area. He could easily locate it since, as he had already said, there was a balcony quite close to the fence walls.

He effortlessly climbs over the walls and jumps right onto the balcony. He hears music from inside a room that’s connected to the balcony. He can’t see well through the windows since curtains are blocking his view, but he can see a silhouette lying on a bed. Wolfgang slowly tries to open the balcony door, but they’re locked. Plan B then.

Without hesitation he breaks one of the windows with his fist. One of broken pieces lands in between his knuckles, but he has no time to worry over that so he just throws himself at the window to finish it off. Before he can assess his injuries, he’s on his feet and basically flying towards the bedroom door to leave. He spares a glance at the person on the bed and catches their eyes, but before anything drastic can happen, he closes the door.

He enters a dark hallway. He sees it leads to many rooms, but a sound of television from below him tells him that’s his way out. He follows the sound and soon he’s on a stairway from which he has a perfect view on the front door.

He’s out before anyone notices there was an intruder. Between the staff area and the main house is a huge garden full of flowers and trees and weed.

He notices a guard walking around so he throws himself behind a tree. It’s nearly midnight and a garden lighting is on.

He sits down, his back against the tree as he tries to catch a breath. For awhile he sits there, ignoring the way blood from his knee, which he injured when he jumped through that window, is ruining his jeans. Usually, he doesn’t really care about his injuries, but there’s something different now. He stares at his knee, trying to figure out what’s so special about this injury, what’s so special about angry red blood gushing out. It’s not like he likes these jeans. He’ll buy new ones once he sells those diamonds and – oh.

He can see colors.

He looks up and sees green leaves and the trunk of the tree is brown and his hands are bloody and he looks at faint purple bruises on his arms and –

How? Who is his soul mate? He looked at Felix last, but he’s not his soul mate, he’s been with him constantly since they were kids. He replays the last hour in his head, trying to focus, but he keeps failing because his eyes tend to open a lot and wander now that he can see colors.

His head lolls back, hitting the trunk of the tree as he admires the colors. Brown is a nice color, he thinks, looking at the tree. It’s not too dark, but it’s dark enough and it’s the color of his soul mate’s eyes.

It’s that person from the room he broke in.

No way. They were under his nose this whole time? He thinks of running back and meeting them properly, but he remembers he has a task to finish and if he doesn’t, Felix might die. He gets up too quickly, wincing at the pain in his knee and his head starts spinning with all the colors just fogging his vision.

 

She doesn’t know what to do. She can’t live with a man she doesn’t love. She’s on her feet, pacing around her room, the music long gone. She can leave. She can leave them behind and maybe explain the situation after Rajan gives up on marrying her.

Maybe he already found his soul mate. She’d ask him, but she can’t communicate him in any way before the wedding.

She opens her wardrobe and she would absolutely love to cherish the variety of colors, but she needs to find her suitcase as soon as possible. She finds it soon and throws whatever piece of clothes she grabs. She shoves a bit of everything from every drawer until her suitcase is full.

She can hear television sounds from downstairs. Her father has fallen asleep watching television again. She could tip toe past him and run, but she fears her mother or her cousins will catch her. It doesn’t matter. She has to do it. It’s for their sake.

She grips her suitcase’s handle and steps out of her room. She slowly starts walking, carefully avoiding every part of their parquet that creaks. After every few steps, she pauses to listen to check if anyone has woken up. No one. She makes it to the stairs. She considers running down and straight out of the front door, but what if he father isn’t asleep after all and he catches her? She does it.

She runs down, fast enough to escape, yet slow enough not to slip. She finds herself running towards the garden and then she sees a guard. Right. The monthly check up. How could she forget about that? She kneels down behind a bush, trying to figure out what to do next. She’s peeking over the bush when she notices red in the corner of her eye.

She turns her head out of curiosity and sees a man leaning on a tree, looking really pale with his leg bleeding. She needs to help him. He could bleed out if she doesn’t help him. Even though she should be thinking of her escape plan, her legs are moving against her will and in no time she’s on that man’s side, determining how deep is his wound.

The man has his eyes closed, though she can see him trying to open them every few seconds.

“Sir, I need you to stay awake, please,” she pleads and she slaps him to keep him awake. “Sorry.”

She opens her suitcase and rummages through it, trying to find her first aid kit. She’s a chemist, of course she packed it.

When she returns her attention to the man, her breath hitches.

It’s him. She knows those eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments until the man groans.

“Your knee, yes, sorry, I just – “

“I could use CPR.”

“You – what?” Kala looks at him in confusion. “Are you having trouble with breathing?”

“Next to you, yeah,” the man says and she sees the corners of his lips turn upward.

She doesn’t get it until a second later and then she lets out a small laugh. When she blushes, she looks down, like she’s hiding. “Please, sir, keep your jokes to yourself until I – “

“Don’t call me ‘sir’, you know who I am.”

They’re both quiet while they stare at each other, again. Kala, feeling embarrassed, turns to stitching his knee instead. “This will hurt. Please try to remain calm.”

“I’ve endured worse.”

“Are you one of them?” Kala asks as she’s working on his knee. Small talk. Small talk is good. “One of the family members, that is.”

“Yeah, but I’m the black sheep,” the man says as he grimaces in pain. “So, what’s your name?”

Kala looks up and pauses with her stitching. She holds out a hand. “I’m Kala.”

“Wolfgang,” he says and takes her hand. He smiles at her.

“Like the artist?” Kala asks as she returns to his knee. “I listen to him when I have to study.”

“Are you a student?” Wolfgang asks.

“Yes, I want to be a chemist,” she replies and finishes up his knee. It wasn’t a deep cut, thank God. “Do you have any more cuts or anything?”

Wolfgang tries to get up and he barely manages.

Kala reaches out to help him stand. “Careful, I don’t want you to faint,” she warns him, her arms holding his shoulders and keeping him steady.

“I fainted before you came here,” Wolfgang informs her and shakes his head to clear his vision. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Kala lets go of him.“You broke my window,” she states, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Yeah, I was on a mission. Am on a mission,” Wolfgang says and then he realizes. “Oh, God, Felix!”

Kala, noticing his sudden worry, grabs his arms again to keep him calm. “Who’s Felix? Hey, look at me! Wolfgang, who’s Felix?”

“They got him somewhere, I don’t know,” Wolfgang answers her. “The plan went south, I don’t know, I need to find him.”

“It’s okay; he’s okay, calm down!” Kala says and pulls him into her arms. She wraps her arms around his torso. “It’s okay, breathe. Don’t want you to faint again. No use of you then, right?”

Wolfgang hugs her back and he wants to calm down, but his heart is beating fast and his mind is making up all kinds of scenarios in which Felix is not well.

They pull back at the same time. “If he’s hurt, I’ll need you to help him,” he tells her, even though he’s kinda begging her to help him. Then again, he doesn’t want to get her hurt.

She answers before he can change his mind.“I’ll help him.”

Somehow they end up in basement. Wolfgang found some kind of a trap door in the garden and he and Kala ended up going through a long halfway until they reached a boiler room. Except the boiler room isn’t actually a boiler room, but a dungeon. Because those still exist. While they were finding their way to the dungeon, Wolfgang asked Kala why she had a suitcase with her. She explained him her situation at what Wolfgang offered to kill Rajan so she didn’t have to worry about anything. Kala, obviously, declined the offer.

In the dungeon they find Felix. He’s behind bars. He has more bruises on his face than the last time Wolfgang saw him and he’s unconscious. Before Wolfgang or Kala can do anything, they hear someone nearing them.

“They’re getting close,” Kala says with panic obvious in her voice. “What do we do?”

Wolfgang pats his back a few times. A second later, there are two guns held in his hands. Kala squeaks at the sight of them.

“I’ll try to keep them away.” He hides behind a corner, two guns held up, waiting.

“I’ll,” Kala starts, but stops. She doesn’t know what to do. She feels useless. “I – I can make a bomb?”

Wolfgang lowers his guns in disbelief.“What?”

Kala starts walking towards her suitcase.“I think I have all the ingredients. If not, I can improvise.” She begins to scour through her suitcase. “I found baking soda, but – “

“Why do you have baking soda in your suitcase?”

“I’m a chemist,” Kala explains, matter-of-factly, digging through a pile of clothes.

“Yes! I knew I had it!” she exclaims as she raises two plastic bottles of lemon juice.

“Lemon juice?” Wolfgang asks while side-eyeing upcoming guests.

“I like lemon juice. It’s healthy and good for your kidneys and – “she stops herself from talking, noticing she’s getting distracted. She finds one of her books and rips off a page. “I think that’s it. I could use an empty bottle, but I can also use the ones with lemon juice.”

“You’re – “Wolfgang goes to say something, but gunshots cut him off. Kala yelps once they start, but she forces herself to stay brave and save Wolfgang’s friend.

She mixes all the ingredients as Wolfgang shoots at his enemies and she’s almost finished when she realizes she needs a lighter. “Wolfgang?”

“Yes?”

“Do you maybe have a lighter, I need it to – “ before she finishes, Wolfgang fishes out a lighter out of his pockets and throws it in her direction. She catches it and she goes to light it, but her hands are shaking, making it harder to light it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she whispers under her breath as she tries to light it. Eventually, after a few seconds, she succeeds and she sets her bomb on her fire.

“Wolfgang, don’t look back,” she warns him and throws the bomb towards the bars behind which Felix is, still not awake.

She turns her back so the impact doesn’t hurt her face.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she keeps telling herself as she waits for the bomb to explode. She’s beginning to panic when the bomb doesn’t go off after a few moments, but all of a sudden, a loud bang makes her put her hands on her ears.

“You did it!” Wolfgang shouts, a smile on his face. She doesn’t understand how can he fire guns and smile at the same time.

Kala turns around to examine the damage she’s done. Despite the loud bang, not much was impacted. She got what she aimed for, though. The bars melted off and she could now go help Felix.

She’s about to step in and treat him when Wolfgang notifies her that he was slowly going out of bullets. “Could you make another bomb for those guys there?”

“I already made a spare one,” Kala tells him, quickly reaching for the second bomb and handing him it.

Just then, Wolfgang goes out of ammo. He turns around and looks at Kala. “You’re brilliant.”

Kala blushes at the compliment and suddenly, he’s kissing her. He hold her face in his hands and Kala would do something too if it weren’t for the bomb in her hands. Kala quickly pulls back. She gently shoves the bomb into his hand. “Save us first.”

“You mean, you save us first,” Wolfgang replies and in one smooth movement he lights it on fire and throws it at the attackers who got closer during their kiss. Even better.

They turn their back to them and shut their ears. The bomb goes off. 

 

They got Felix out and managed to go back to the garden. Since the bombs went off deep underground, no one heard them.

They sneaked back into Kala’s room where they put unconscious Felix on Kala’s bed. They’re both now standing next to the bed. Kala already examined him. He has a few bruises, a broken rib and a mild concussion.

“Thank you,” Wolfgang says, looking at her.

“Your eyes are so blue,” Kala says in return. Of course, the colors. How could she forget the colors! She can see the way Wolfgang blushes at her compliment and she laughs at that as his blushing deepens and it’s all so hilarious until he kisses her again. Then it’s just right.

Until someone ruins the moment.

“Is this my cue to run?” Felix asks from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little note: Wolfgang went back to the palace to retrieve photos of his mom.


End file.
